


¿Para qué diablos sirve un taladro?

by LunaIssabella



Series: RanTober [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Humor, Pansione - Freeform, RanTober
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 20:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: [...] Prefiere mil veces hacer todos los corajes que le tome hacer hasta comprender antes que quedar como una cobarde. [...]





	¿Para qué diablos sirve un taladro?

**Author's Note:**

> #7 Taladrar - Pansione - Humor

**¿Para qué diablos sirve un taladro?**

Pansy revisa una y otra vez los mismos tres libros que encontró en la biblioteca sobre indumentaria muggle sin encontrar absolutamente nada de la tarea que debe entregar al día siguiente para su clase de Estudios Muggles. Lleva cerca de una hora y media en su búsqueda infructuosa, tanto que empieza a considerar retirar la materia porque considera que los dolores de cabeza no valen la pena; sin embargo, cuando Hermione se sienta a su lado con su propia montaña de libros desiste.

La idea de tomar la estúpida clase fue suya desde un principio para poder entender mejor a su novia, retirarse ahora que va tan avanzada le parece una cobardía y ella no es una Slytherin por nada. Prefiere mil veces hacer todos los corajes que le tome hacer hasta comprender antes que quedar como una cobarde.

—¿Sucede algo Pansy? —la pregunta de su novia la saca de sus pensamientos. Se gira mirándola seriamente.

—Hermione, ¿para qué diablos sirve un taladro? —su voz suena un poco más alto de lo que pretende y más de uno se gira hacia su mesa, pero regresan prontamente a lo suyo con un simple gesto de advertencia de su parte.

—Uh bueno —la castaña mira a su novia sin saber como explicarle la función de algo tan sencillo como un taladro, lo único que se le ocurre es decir ''un taladro sirve para taladrar'', pero no es una respuesta que fuera a satisfacer a la morena—, es… es algo complicado de explicar.

—Bueno, si para ti es complicado que será para mi que no encuentro nada en estos libros —bufa molesta cerrándolos y empieza a enrollar su pergamino con frustración cuando la Gryffindor pone una mano en su brazo.

—Bien, em creo que tengo algo que es más o menos entendible —le sonríe apenada acercándose más y bajando la voz—, un taladro se usa para… em pues taladrar, como lo que suelen hacer Draco y Harry cuando creen que nadie se ha dado cuenta que se escaparon.

Lo último lo dice con un enorme sonrojo y desviando la vista, pero sus palabras parecen traer luz a la mente de Pansy que sostiene su rostro y le planta un sonoro beso en los labios antes de girarse a su pergamino para terminar su asignación. Le encantaba recibir ayuda de su novia, y poder agradecerle con besos es otra razón-excusa para permanecer en la clase.

Al día siguiente luego de su clase mientras el profesor de Estudios Muggles revisa la asignación que dejó se queda totalmente perplejo al leer el reporte de la señorita Parkinson. ¿Qué rayos tenían que ver los señores Potter y Malfoy con un taladro?


End file.
